Modern communication networks are growing in size and complexity. As the number of consumers increases and services evolve in sophistication, the performance of these networks can degrade, in part, from link and pathway congestion. During information transport, link and pathway congestion customarily results in transmitted units of data (e.g., blocks, cells, frames, packets, etc.) becoming unevenly distributed over time, excessively queued, and discarded, thereby degrading the quality of network communications. Unfortunately, current techniques for analyzing network traffic are proving ineffective against bursty, transient patterns of traffic.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides accurate, effective network traffic analysis.